Strictly Professional
by rwbyfics
Summary: Emerald wanted the relationship to be strictly professional, and of course Mercury had agreed. And then it got difficult.


Emerald and Mercury had been assigned to each other by Cinder, ordered to work together as partners. It made sense, in a way. They had similar styles of fighting, and their weapons were close range. Emerald wanted the relationship to be strictly professional, and of course Mercury had agreed.

And then it got difficult.

Mercury tried to ignore the way that Emerald's tanned skin caught his eye, the way that he caught himself studying her as she fought. It was pure interest, he insisted, but deep down, he knew it was pure attraction. She wasn't from Vale, and it was evident from her high cheekbones and bronzed skin that was almost always bare, accessible to Mercury's hungry eyes. He felt guilty for letting his eyes linger too long or fantasize about tracing the outline of her mouth with his tongue.

But little did he know that Emerald was watching Mercury as well, examining his every movement with an approving and often appreciative eye. His silver hair swept along the swell of his temples, and Emerald realized she had a sudden need to run her fingers through it, push back the locks with a commanding hand so that she could see him, drink in the sight of him.

That time came soon enough.

Emerald had been standing in the training room, bits and pieces of dummies scattered along her way. They had fallen prey to her weapons; two elegantly curved scimitars that she tucked back into her holster with a definitive click. Sweat coated her skin and her hair stuck slightly to her cheeks, her fringe plastered against her forehead. She started to unwrap her knuckles, wincing slightly as she felt a scab reopen in the dip between her middle and ring finger. She turned her back to gather her things, dropping to the floor to retrieve her water bottle.

When she stood, Mercury was propped against the wall across the room, eyes dragging over her figure. Emerald straightened immediately, the muscle in her exposed stomach tightening on its own accord.

"I just finished up." She said, kicking a stray piece of Styrofoam as she walked to the door. "It's all yours." She was halfway out the door when Mercury caught her arm, dragged her back a few steps.

Emerald glanced at the grip he had on her arm, her skin prickling with nervous energy.

"Why don't you spar with me?" He asked coolly, titanium eyes glimmering with amusement.

"I don't think you can keep up." She replied honestly, deep scarlet eyes flickering across her partner's face. She could strike him in the nose, push a palm up so hard that the bones would dig into his brain. There was always the soft flesh of his cheekbone, an easy target. She imagined the skin there purpled, bruised by her own hand. She could always kick his legs from underneath him, send him to the ground, climb on top of him and kiss – whoa.

Where did that come from?

Mercury smirked easily, like he knew what Emerald was thinking.

"I'm faster than you."

"Someone's cocky." Emerald bit back. Mercury's hand had never left her arm, fingers coiled around her skin like he owned her.

"Try me."

"Bite me." Emerald sneered, scowling at her partner with a set mouth.

There was a pregnant pause, a few scattered breaths and silence before Emerald reached forward and Mercury let himself be pulled, and their mouths met in frantic passion.

Mercury's hand had fallen to Emerald's waist, the skin as smooth as he had imagined, her mouth as soft as he dreamt it would be. The kiss was anything but soft however, teeth clicking and tongues dragging hard and fast over each other's. Emerald pushed her partner against the wall behind them, his head slamming against it with a resounding smash. She pulled away to laugh full and loud at his sudden groan of pain, but returned immediately, running the tip of her tongue across his incisors.

She dragged her hands up to cup his cheekbones, but grew tired of running her hands along his face, and soon found purchase in silver hair. She fisted her hand in his hair and tugged it upwards, exposing his neck, which she kissed and bit with eager lust.

Mercury slid his hand along her stomach, thumbs pressing into the spaces between her ribs. She jolted slightly, repaid him by biting down extra hard on a patch of his neck, and reveled in the quiet groan that rumbled from his lips.

He grabbed her by the chin, rough and sudden, dragged her up to kiss her again, bruising force and angry passion bleeding through their lips. They fought for control, hands grabbing and groping while teeth nicked and nipped at tender flesh, drawing ruby beads of blood.

When Emerald pulled away for a heaving breath, Mercury lapped at his lower lip tentatively, wincing at the absence of skin that had been pulled away by teeth. Emerald's mouth was swollen and kissed so passionately that they felt puffy. Her stomach had a few marks where Mercury had grabbed her, claimed her with large palms. Her Aura was starting to take away the discoloration, but a bone deep ache lingered around her abs.

She stepped away from Mercury, grabbing her water bottle from where it had fallen. She took a quick swig, swiping at her mussed hair and pushing her bangs back a bit.

With a scrape of metal and a few practiced flips, Emerald was across the room, her dual scimitars at her sides. Mercury stepped forward with a curious glint in his eyes, but cocked his head in confusion.

She laughed at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You said you wanted to spar, idiot!" She called, gesturing with one gleaming sword.

"Let's see what you've got."


End file.
